Over the past two years, phenomenal progress has been made in our knowledge of the origins of cancer. Much of this progress is direct result of the study of the RNA tumor viruses, both in model experimental systems and as direct isolates from human malignancies. It is prehaps not inappropriate to speculate that in the near future we will achieve a true molecular understanding of the disease and attempt, on this basis, a specific prevention or intervention in the process. This proposal request funding for a meeting on RNA Tumor Viruses and Human Cancer, to be held in Denver, Colorado, June 10-14, 1984. The purpose is to bring together those investigators actively engaged in research in this rapidly advancing area to: 1) assess the latest findings in the cause of cancer by viruses and virus-related sequences; 2) disseminate this knowledge to scientists and clinicians interested in the pathophysiology of cancer; 3) foster new initiatives and collaborations in studies of the etiology of cancer. An important and unique emphasis of the meeting will be the integration of molecular biology and molecular genetics, the cornerstones of the new understanding of malignancy, with the broad base of knowledge of the biologic development and progression of the disease. The meeting will consist of state-of-the-art plenary sessions and poster sessions. Topics will include: the structure and function of oncogenes; virus-related sequences in human cancers; mechanisms of virus-induced carcinogenesis; advances in model systems for the study of viral oncogenesis; specific human diseases associated with RNA tumor viruses. The ambience of the meeting will be developed to promote maximum interaction and productivity. As a result of the rapid rate of progress in this area, and the tremendous potential for application of this new knowledge, this meeting will be a timely and effective stimulus to the field of human tumor virology and an opportunity for critical evaluation and reflection on its achievements and future goals.